This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A structural characterization of glycosyltransferases of the dolicol pathway is being pursued using NMR methods developed in the Resource. These are large proteins essential to various glycosylation reactions. A structure determination is important to understanding a large class of homologous proteins. NMR methods, based on the single amino acid labeling strategy, residual dipolar coupling (RDC) techniques, and paramagnetic enhanced NMR techniques, developed in the resource, are applied. The current targets are, Alg13 and Alg14, parts of a two subunit protein that adds the second GlcNAc to dolicolphosphate.